DLCs do Fallout 3
Introdução Entre janeiro e agosto de 2009, a Bethesda Softworks lançou cinco add-ons (DLCs) para o Fallout 3. Todos foram disponibilizados inicialmente para PCs e Xbox 360, e posteriormente para PS3. Os add-ons são Operation: Anchorage, The Pitt, Broken Steel, Point Lookout e Mothership Zeta. Cada DLC adicionou novas quests, itens, perks, armas e outros conteúdos para o jogo. '' Primeiramente os cinco add-ons foram lançados exclusivamente para download pela Xbox Live e Games for Windows Live. Meses depois eles foram lançados na Playstation Store começando com o ''Broken Steel em setembro de 2009, seguido pelos outros add-ons em outubro do mesmo ano. Cada pacote custa 800 Microsoft points ou $9.99 na Xbox Live. Em 2010, os add-ons também foram disponibilizados pela plataforma Steam, por $9.99 cada. Em adicional, dois pacotes de add-ons foram lançados por versão em disco para PC e Xbox 360. O primeiro pacote de add-ons foi lançado em 26 de maio de 2009 e incluiu Operation: Anchorage, The Pitt e um poster do Vault Boy. O segundo pacote de add-ons foi lançado em 25 de agosto de 2009, contendo o Broken Steel e o Point Lookout. Cada pacote foi comercializado por $19.99. Já Mothership Zeta não foi disponibilizado junto com os pacotes e só foi comercializado em versão em disco com o Fallout 3: Game of the Year Edition. O Fallout 3: Game of the Year Edition, lançado em 13 de outubro de 2009 para todas as plataformas, incluiu todos os cinco add-ons. A versão foi venvida por $59.99 para PS3 e Xbox 360 e $49.99 para PC. Como um bônus especial, a rede do Xbox disponibilizou um código para fazer o download de um tema premium do Fallout 3 para o Xbox 360. Todos os que compraram os cinco add-ons receberam o bônus. Lista de add-ons ''Operation: Anchorage'' thumb|290px Operation: Anchorage''foi lançado em 27 de janeiro de 2009 para PC/Xbox 360, e em 1 de outubro de 2009 para PS3. ''The Pitt , localizada em Uptown district, na cidade de ''The Pitt''.]] The Pitt foi lançado em 24 de março de 2009 para PC/Xbox 360 e em 1 de outubro de 2009 para PS3. ''Broken Steel'' , patrulhada por um soldado da Enclave em Broken Steel.]] Broken Steel foi lançado em 5 de maio de 2009 para PC/XBox 360 e em 24 de setembro de 2009 para PS3. ''Point Lookout'' .]] Point Lookout foi lançado em 23 de junho de 2009 para PC/Xbox 360 e em 8 outubro de 2009 para PS3. ''Mothership Zeta'' e o exterior com outra nave alienígena orbitando a Terra.]] Mothership Zeta foi lançado dia 3 de agosto de 2009 para PC/Xbox 360 e em 8 de outubro de 2009 para PS3. Jogando sem o Windows Live Importante: Antes de seguir esses passos, defina a função de buscar do Windows para procurar por "pastas ocultas". Caso o contrário, você não será capaz de encontrar as pastas descritas abaixo. Uma alternativa segura é simplesmente abrir o "Executar" no menu iniciar e copiar e colar os diretórios das pastas. Enquanto o Games for Windows Live exige que você fique online para jogar os DLCs do Fallout 3, você pode encontrar os arquivos do DLC (os principais arquivos estão em .bsa, e alguns de sons em .bsa, e .esm) na seguinte pasta: * C:\Documents and Settings\Seu Nome de Usuário\Local Settings\Application Data\Microsoft\Xlive\DLC (Windows XP) * C:\Users\Seu Nome de Usuário\AppData\Local\Microsoft\XLive\DLC (Windows Vista & Windows 7) Se você mover os arquivos para a sua pasta Fallout 3\Data, você poderá jogar os DLCs sem a necessidade de ativar o Games for Windows Live. Lembre-se de abrir o Fallout 3 launcher e clicar em "Data files" e marcar as caixas de cada add-on para que eles sejam ativados junto com o jogo. E fique sabendo que esse tutorial não é oficialmente suportado. Galeria Fallout_3_-_The_Pitt_&_Operation_Anchorage_(add-on_cover).png|Capa de The Pitt e Operation Anchorage Fallout_3_-_Broken_Steel_&_Point_Lookout_(add-on_cover).png|Capa de Broken Steel e Point Lookout Fallout 3 - Mothership_Zeta (add-on cover).png|Capa de Mothership Zeta Fallout 3 GOTY box art.jpg|Edição GOTY com todos os add-ons incluidos de:Fallout 3 Add-Ons en:Fallout 3 add-ons es:Complementos de Fallout 3 fr:Extensions de Fallout 3 ja:Fallout 3 add-ons lt:Fallout 3 DLC nl:Fallout 3 Uitbreidingen pl:DLC (Fallout 3) ru:Дополнения Fallout 3 uk:Доповнення Fallout 3 Categoria:DLCs do Fallout 3